A Hunting We Will Go
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: The Akatsuki are selling off Jinchuriki's like pets to the highest bidder. Itachi finds himself a well catch but Naruto isn't going to be easy to prepare to sell. The Uchiha has his work cut out for him. Not only is Sasuke interferring with his line of work, but some surprsing, surfacing feelings of his own are making things difficult also. ItaNaru, side SasuNaru , possible others.
1. Rough Housing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** boy's love, a bit of shota since Naruto is 16 at this time and Itachi is 21. Language, strong sexual content (lemons in later chapters), violence, probable rape in earlier chapters

**Pairings:** Main ItaNaru, side SasuNaru, KakaIru, others…

**A Hunting We Will Go**

**Chapter One**

**Rough Housing**

Iruka groaned as the smell of stale ramen wafted through the windows of his home. It was miraculous that the scent could be so strong enough from outside the house. He sighed and shook his head as he pranced up to the front door and pulled out his keys. With a swift turn of the lock he opened the door and let himself inside. He frowned briefly as he noticed the something instantly off about his home. He was not greeted with his normal 'welcome back' cheer or the loud thumping of excited feet coming to tackle him. Even on occasion he would be bitten or growled at for being gone for too long. But nothing happened.

"Naruto?" Iruka called out softly, slipping off his shoes at the front of the door. He looked down to see Naruto's shoes still there. He rounded the corner of the entryway and gasped as he saw the state of the living room.

Items had been scattered about as if in a struggle. A lamp had fallen from a table and crashed on the floor while several magazines and books had tumbled down from the bookshelf. The glass coffee table had been rendered useless as it now lay scattered in pieces along the floor. Sure enough he saw an abandoned bowl of cold ramen spilt by the couch. What brought him the deepest concern was the window; broken and stained on the window sill was a smudge of blood.

"Naruto…" he whispered deeply with worry. He rushed back to the door, stepping hastily into his shoes as he pulled out his cell phone. A quick speed dial and he finally heard the familiar voice on the other side. "Kakashi! They've found him!" he yelled out before the other man had a chance to question the situation.

"I'm on my way" Kakashi retorted quickly.

"Hurry…" Iruka muttered out. He hung up, feeling the uneasy sickness setting in. He wouldn't let them get away with this…

The night was cold, far colder than any he could remember. The ground felt frozen beneath the pressure of his thick paws. The leaves and grass crunched loudly as he raced through them, further alerting his hunters of his location. He panted heavily, dashing through the forest. He swayed in and out of fat and tall trees sooner than they could be seen. All that remained was the beautiful crimson and orange colored blur as it flickered between the forest silhouettes. His nine glorious tails rippled in the air like ribbons behind him, and enchanted any lucky enough to see them.

He did not feel lucky however. Beautiful his tails were but coveted they were even more. He snarled out as he heard the boisterous laughing coming from behind him. The violent crashing and toppling of trees and bushes as the followed made him frantic. He let out an animalistic yelp as he heard the loud roaring of another explosion go off from his left. He turned swiftly to the right and raced on, noticing the forest crumble behind him. His red eyes widened as another wave of light and frightening sound burst before him. He screeched to a stop, his paws digging into the dirt as he kept himself from running through the last explosion. Earth and rock flew into the air, making it thick and foggy as the smoke refused to settle.

"Come out, come out wherever you are pretty Kyubi" the hunter sang playfully. "I would hate to accidentally hit you and ruin that beautiful pelt of yours. Like a great piece of art, you must be appreciated properly."

The other simply rolled his eyes. "Sweet talking a monster isn't going to work Deidara. He's a beast; do you really think he understands a word you say?" Sasori grumbled back.

"I would certainly hope so. How else are you supposed to train a jinchuriki?" he questioned. His blue eyes darted swiftly ahead as he saw another flash of orange come into his line of sight. He smirked and raced ahead. Slipping his hand into his pocket he clicked the detonator once again. In a glorious resounding boom, the forest to the front broke apart. He was pleased when he heard the painful whelping of the beast. Even if the explosion hadn't gotten him, some amount of rumble or force must have. It was a miracle as it was that the fox-like creature was still running. He could have sworn Sasori gave him a good attack back at the house. He didn't think the beast would last long though.

And he was right; Naruto was in immense pain. His sides throbbed as he breathed in and out heavily. A trail of blood splattered about the forest floor wherever he treaded and he was beginning to foam at the mouth. He couldn't take much more of this. He mewls out softly as he ran in the only direction left unblocked from explosives. By now his stride had been reduced to a three legs limp and skip. His heart filled up with hope as he caught sight of a faded light. He was getting closer to the main city. If he could just find a place to hide he would be safe.

He eased his pace to quiet his escape. Reaching the boarder of the city where the trees ceased to grow and the land was paved in cement, Naruto kneeled by the underbrush. His heart was thrashing in his chest wildly and he tried to take a deep breath. He was much too weak to continue on. With another heavy breath he felt his spirit die down. He sank to the ground slowly as his thick fur faded away to reveal damaged, tan skin. His claws and fangs receded till he resembled nothing more than a human once more. With hazy blue eyes he watched the lively street for any oncoming cover. He could hear the hunters still approaching. He groaned softly as he forced himself to stand and started to race across the street. He narrowly avoided a loudly honking pick-up trunk and taxi before making it to the sidewalk.

A woman just stepping out of a convenience store screamed out in embarrassment as she saw the naked boy stumble in her way. Her panicking made him fearful and he went running again, disappearing down the dark roads.

Further down in the city where few dared to venture, there was a life completely unknown to those that lacked privilege and understanding. A luxurious society of finely dressed businessmen and sophisticated women charming their guest and friends, resided. Among them was the snazzy looking eldest Uchiha. He confidently worked a midnight blue pinstriped suit with a silver accented tie. His long, slick hair was pulled back comfortably into a ponytail to reveal his stern, mature face. Women swooned and moaned at the very sight of him, but none had even found the courage to approach him. Itachi was a man far beyond their reach and would remain so as he didn't like taking anyone's company. On the rare occasion he was seen sporting it out with a close companion of his of an odd bluish complexion and scary face. Kisame never considered himself lucky for being the only person able to be in Itachi's presence. It was not a fun place to be and he was only forced to do so for work responsibilities.

Even now, dressed up as they were, they were conducting business. Itachi had gained the eyes of all as he waltzed into the auction house. The host lined up to great him and bowed profusely to their best contributor. Kisame hastily followed after, not receiving as noble a greeting.

"Must be nice having the Uchiha name to fan around" he muttered under breath.

"My curse; everyone sees as a blessing" Itachi retorted nonchalantly. He eyed the lobby area for the usual faces. Already he knew who would buy what or rather 'who' and how much they were willing to pay.

"Why do you bother coming to these things? I know we are paid on commission for what we bring in to be sold but do we have to bother with watching the whole process? I could care less with who buys the little monsters we find" Kisame retorted bitterly.

"Formalities Kisame. Simply formalities. If I see the buyers for myself I can understand their taste and demand much better. No bother wasting time on merchandise that won't bring in a good profit" he mentioned firmly. His dark eyes flickered with interest as he heard the first bell sound off in the room. Gradually the guest started to flood into the main auction hall. The two men sat in the back as they always did and looked over the contently chattering buyers.

"We shall begin with the Konoha Black Society Auction. All merchandise has kindly been provided by Akatsuki Inc. May all complaints, questions, or comments be directed to their main office. Now let's start off with the first item on tonight's list…."

The auctioneer raised his hand swiftly and the curtains rose up. A lovely woman of middle youth came gasping out as she was forced out onto the stage. Her long blonde hair was combed out of her face so the crowd could get a good look at her face. She winced and trembled as her naked form was exposed for all to see. Try as she may to conceal her most intimate parts with her hands, she was held in place by chains.

"We have here a jinchuriki containing a two tailed beast; Matatabi. This pretty little kitty will make a wonderful addition to any exotic collection. She specializes in…"

Itachi eyed the woman skeptically. "Hidan and Kakuzu brought her in correct?" he questioned. Kisame nodded firmly. "They won't make much off of her."

Kisame looked at Itachi with question in his eyes. "Why is that? She looks pretty legit to me; not at all like some of those pseudo-jinchurikis. Those damn simulated beast make it hard for catchers like us; who only go after the real deal. But the auction brings in at least a dozen of those before we can find a real one" Kisame mentioned.

"Being a real jinchuriki makes no difference if the product is still damaged. Look at her complexion…she's sick. I give her a few weeks tops. Those damn fools end up killing their catches" Itachi grumbled in annoyance. "It's always better to nurse a catch before bringing it to the auction house. It's beyond help here."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll try to remember that next time I'm trying to defend myself from its fucking teeth and claws." He stared ahead as the bidding began. Sure enough she went for a lower price than what would be a great sale. Apparently, they weren't the only ones that noticed her unhealthy complexion. Kisame hated when Itachi was right. After a few pseudo-jinchuriki went for sale afterwards, the auction ended. The two strolled out of the auction house and boarded the elevators that would lead them to the surface level where the world returned to normality.

Itachi felt like gagging as the city air filled up with smoke and pollution. He handed a chauffer his card so that the man could receive his ride. With little wait time, a stunning black Ferrari. The red rims were painted and shaped into three black tear drops that spun in a mesmerizing manner. Itachi named his favorite feature the 'Sharingan'.

"Later Itachi. I'm sure the boss will have a lead for us to follow by the end of the week. I can't wait for the next hunt" Kisame retorted. He enjoyed the thrill and thought days got rather boring without them. He waved off the Uchiha before retreating to his own ride back.

Itachi gave a shrug of the shoulders and drove off. He picked up the speed, slipping pass a few red lights as he was feeling tired and deeply desired to go home and rest. Just as he rounded another corner after missing what could have been the fourth red light, he was forced to an immediate stop. His wheels screeched along the road, scarcely stopping before hitting a flash of tan. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched tight in frustration as he threw open his door.

Some idiot had the nerve to go standing in the middle of the street and lacked the common sense to move even after a car successfully stopped. Standing up out of his car, he was rather caught off guard. The hood of his car no longer shielded him from the full sight. A boy perhaps fifteen or sixteen he could guess, stood dumbfounded in the street stark naked. He wavered where he stood as though one more breath of wind could knock him to his knees. Itachi frowned seeing the dirt and blood caked over him like badges of honor. But more unsettling was the vivid black markings along the teen's stomach. Could he be…?

Itachi rushed forward as he spotted the boy's knees buckling beneath his own wait. He caught him short of falling, cupping the naked figure in one arm. Naruto's head hung back limply over his arm as he seeped away from consciousness. The older male's gaze hardened still as he got a closer look. Three parallel whiskers on each cheek only further concerned his previous suspicions. This boy was a jinchuriki.

He looked about the road anxiously and finding no one within sight. With a heavy sigh he lifted the boy up from beneath the knees and carried him over to the passenger's side of the car. Carefully he managed to get the door open with a few loose fingers and lay the boy inside. Today was surprisingly his lucky night. He got back in on the driver's side and started off again. Every few feet his eyes made it cautiously back over to the unconscious blonde, sitting naked on his clean leather seats. His hand hovered nervously at the boy's shoulder whenever it looked like he was drifting too far to the side during the drive. Another fifteen minutes and he was pulling up into the wide driveway of the Uchiha mansion. No servants came to greet him and no guard came to unlock the gates. Everything he owned belong to him as well as one lesser Uchiha he believed deserved little acknowledgement on a daily basis. And to his relief, said lesser Uchiha was not home yet judging by the lack of his prematurely bought dark blue convertible from the garage.

Itachi parked, opened the front door and hustled over to the passenger's side once more to carry out the boy. His irritation grew as his nice suit got smudged with the boy's filth. Blood was impossible to get out. But it was not as though he did not make enough to buy a new suit later. He rushed his way up the stairs and down the hall until he came to the back master bedroom, his bedroom. He nudged open the doors with his foot and carried the boy into the bathroom in the back. Carefully he set the jinchuriki down in the tub.

"Fucking morons who did this to you." Itachi hissed to himself. He could name a few inexperienced and trigger happy idiots from the organization that were likely to do this kind of work. He made a mental note to bring it up with them later. For now he intended to take full advantage of their carelessness. Itachi stood back from the tub and removed his suit jacket. "You'll be worth a whole lot more when you shine" he smirked heavily.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** And there is the first chapter! I'm so excited to finally be starting an ItaNaru fic as I had mostly been doing SasuNaru and GaaNaru. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will continue to stick with the fic. I will be updating in a day or two so please keep alert! I would love to hear some feedback! I want to make sure this fic is enjoyable from the very beginning to the very end.

**Story Notes:**

Jinchuriki's in this fic aren't going to be their normal tailed beast sizes. They are more the size of dogs and house hold animals. This is why people believe they are the perfect exotic pets to take home. So Naruto's kyubi form is no bigger than a fox in this fic .

Pseudo-Jinchuriki- are like characters like "Sora" from Naruto Shippuden ep 54~. Not real jinchuriki but have been modified by science (in this fic's case) by people who really want jinchuriki, but for profit.


	2. Under House Arrest

**Chapter Two**

**Under House Arrest**

Naruto tensed as the relentless dripping sound continued. He could only take so much of the same sound in a quiet surrounding. A moment longer and he was finally pulled from his forced rest. His foggy blue eyes opened slowly, taking in the mysterious cream colored walls and marble floor. The pain reregistered in his mind as he woke, causing him to groan out. He cringed and tried to move only to find that increased his discomfort. He bore with it longer as he brought himself to sit up. He was baffled as he noticed he was sitting in a rather large bathtub. This definitely wasn't his home, as the golden plated knobs and handles were clue enough. He reached for the edge of the tub to pull himself out when he suddenly noticed the bandage wrapped around his left arm.

"What the-?" he peered down to see the rest of his bruises and scraps wiped clean and bandaged. Whoever did this for him had the courtesy to wrap a towel around his lower naked half. But the fact any person had seen him in such a state to begin with made Naruto flustered. He hesitantly climbed out of the tub with a wince or two. He was just glad to be out of that damn forest and away from those hunters. He stood up and limped his way over to the bathroom door, catching a breath glimpse of himself in the mirror in passing. He looked like a total mess. His hair was spiked all over more than usual, if that were possible for him and he had heavy bags around his eyes from trauma. His tan skin was smudge in dirt and dried blood. He was mentally thankful that his savoir hadn't bathed him. That was one situation he could not face in knowing happened while he was unconscious. He reached for the doorknob and turned slowly. To his dismay…the door was locked.

"What the fuck?" he growled low. He looked around the bathroom once more noticing there were no windows or other entrances. Whoever helped him intended to keep him there until they returned. "Like hell I'm staying! Iruka is going to be pissed at me" he grumbled. With that Naruto thrust his right side quickly against the door. He yelped out as the pain shot up his side. The door had barely wiggled at his attack. "Crap! This can't be happening!" he insisted, taking a deep breath and trying again. He cried out louder this time as his right arm reddened. He was in no condition to be knocking down doors. It looked like he had little choice. He took a reluctant heavy breath and concentrated.

Slowly the blonde's body morphed down onto all fours. Nine enchanting tails sprouted from his backside and his body covered up in prickled orangish fur. The bandages tied on him before slowly started to drape off of him as they no longer fit the same way. And band aids could hardly stick to the thick fur that appeared over his sores. With a determined glare, Naruto charged into the door again. This time a feral growl escaped his lips as he failed again, causing even his bones to ache. He snarled and started to scratch at the door with his claws, hoping any amount of force would free him from this temporary prison.

Just outside the Uchiha mansion, another frustrated soul was just returning home. Sasuke Uchiha pulled up into the driveway with a maddening glare. He turned off the car and nearly kicked the door open, taking out with him an irritating slip of paper. He hated speeding tickets. Just because he was a permit wielding teenager driving a sports car, he was automatically targeted. And to his greater disappointment simply telling the officer he was Sasuke Uchiha hadn't for once gotten him out of the ticker. How did Itachi always manage it?

He made his way inside and was pleased to find the home empty as was normal for times he got out from school. Itachi usually worked until the evening. Sasuke unfortunately couldn't say he knew exactly what his brother did for work. He just knew it paid well and often times kept Itachi out late. Whenever he did return he would look very tired or dirty. Sasuke began making a game of 'guess Itachi's profession'. He would settle one stupid idea that Itachi was perhaps a world class boxing champ, or a bounty hunter. It was simply a way to pass the time. After all Sasuke had nothing better to do on a normal basis. He didn't make friends and he didn't hang outside of his home much. He was a loner as all the other students at school said; and yet more than half of them looked up to him like he was a celebrity. The notoriously gifted Sasuke Uchiha was an athletic and academic protégé. But this was nothing to the record his beloved brother held. He was often reminded of it from the teachers in his class that Itachi was such a bright stupid and how he had graduated early with honors.

He rolled his eyes thinking of it now as he headed down the hall toward his room. He paused suddenly as he heard an odd sound. Sasuke paused by Itachi's door. It was odd enough that Itachi would be in his room at this time of day but to be doing anything other than sleeping didn't normally happen. He came closer, pressing his ear against the door. He thought Itachi wasn't back yet so what was that noise?

He frowned hearing a scratching sound muffled from within. And something more along the lines of a doggish whine followed. He began to pale in disgust at the thought that maybe a raccoon had broken into their home or even worse, a rat. He leaned off the door and grabbed handle. He had never gone into Itachi's room while he wasn't there. He was always worried that his brother had it boobie trapped or something. Itachi sure did love his privacy. With a deep gulp he opened the door and stepped cautiously inside. He flipped on the lights and was relieved to find no Itachi lying in bed. That would be the end of it if Itachi found out about this.

For someone with a normal a room as this, Itachi was still incredibly strange and mysterious in Sasuke's eyes. He continued inside the room and came before the bathroom. The scratching finally died down as he stood there, his shadow hovering on the floor in front of the door. Whatever it was, it now knew he was in there. Sasuke grabbed a book from Itachi's desk by the bathroom and held it high as he reached for the knob. Painstakingly slow he turned it. He yelped out as an instantaneous force pushed the door completely open and knocked him flat on his ass. The teen cursed out as he felt a vicious pain on his wrist. His eyes widened in utter shock as he saw a pair of sharply, pearly fangs biting down into his arm like a twig.

"Fuck!" he yelled out, trying to jerk his hand away. He was startled as the fox suddenly jumped onto him, pinning him down on the floor and his jaws still tightly clamping down on his arm. His jaw dropped as he noticed the nine swaying tails behind the creature. He had never seen something so…beautiful.

Noticing the other was clearly distracted, Naruto quickly release his grip and dashed out, stepping roughly on the teen's forehead as he moved off of him. Sasuke grunted as his head was hit against the floor.

"What the-?" Sasuke swiftly rolled over and went racing after the flash of orange and red. "You are going to pay for that you damn fox!" he hissed out. He followed after the fox straight downstairs. He shuddered in horror as he heard the violent crashing of expensive decorations colliding with the floor as the creature knocked them over. Itachi was not going to be pleased.

Sasuke growled as he saw the fox suddenly race for the living room window. That glass was too thick, the animal seemed to be bright enough to pick up on. And sooner than Sasuke could jump over the couch and come charging for the window, it had hoped down from the seal and went rushing for the door. Sasuke winced as he accidentally bumped into a lamp, ending in a loud crash.

Naruto was mortified in seeing the front door padlocked as well as bolted. There was no way he would have enough time to transform and undo them before being caught. He skitter down the hall so fast, Sasuke fell on his rump with a loud thud simply trying to block his path. Naruto hoped that maybe a window would have been left open in at least one of these many room.

Itachi was not having as nearly as exciting a time. He was grateful that there was not much to be done today. The leader had not provided him and Kisame with a new mission yet as there were no new leads on any Jinchuriki. Itachi intended on returning home earlier, but he had a few things to pick up first. He came down to the supply shop of the organization. Aisles upon aisles were stocked up with the most high tech tracking and hunting equipment that could be found. Itachi paused before a row of collars. He was conflicted where to get a shock on or not but he decided against it. He did not need cheap tricks to keep his catches in line. He smirked lightly as he saw a pretty blue collar. He remembered briefly the boy's eyes from last night. This would suit him well for now. He slipped the item away into his basket and picked up a few other items; medicines, chains, and a little tranquilizer just in case. Just as he was about to head to check out the door opened and two rather un-charming faces appeared.

"I told you he would get away if you didn't use the sleeping bombs instead" Sasori grumbled under breath.

"Oh shut up! Those aren't pretty at all" Deidara huffed, crossing his arms defiantly and marching down to the explosives aisle. "It's your fault he got away after we left the house. You couldn't even cage him properly."

Itachi arched a curious brow as he looked at the two. Deidara immediately took offense. He hated Itachi's looks, as though he were better than him.

"What's it to you Uchiha? Never seen a real hunter before?" he snorted back.

Itachi shook his head. "Never seen a real idiot before. Losing your catch has got to be pretty demeaning." Itachi pointed out smugly.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you try to catch Kyubi. The damn fox is lighting fast" Deidara complained. "My bombs should have injured it enough but he still escaped into the city" he growled.

Itachi's eyes hardened. So the kid was their catch. "You could have killed him fool. What good is a dead jinchuriki?" Itachi hissed back.

Deidara shrugged back defiantly. "He's alive, I know he is. Me and Sasori were tracking him all night. Surprised he made it rather close to the auction house. But the trail ended there. He probably found a ride…" Deidara frowned as he suddenly noticed the basket in Itachi's hands. "What's all that for? I don't recall you getting assigned anything recently. Don't tell me you found a Jinchuriki all on your own!" Deidara snarled.

"Itachi could easily take that beast down alone but he's just preparing in case."

The three turned curiously to find Kisame standing there in the door way. Itachi gave a droll 'hnn' and moved to the counter to check out. "Why don't you get back to work Deidara? Leader isn't going to give you a fair commission if you keep this half-ass work up" Kisame snickered.

"Shut up!" Deidara growled back. "You'll see. When I catch that damn Kyubi, I'll make a fortune off his pretty pelt."

Kisame rolled his eyes and followed Itachi out of the supply shop. "When are you going to let leader know you found it?"

Itachi kept walking without truly acknowledging Kisame's question. "I don't know what you're talking about" he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Right…and you are just buying medicine for your own catch. I know damn well you aren't careless enough to injure your catch that badly to begin with. So whatever could it be?"

"Preparation." Itachi stated simply. He didn't entertain Kisame's presence any longer. He wanted to get home.

Itachi instantly regretted leaving in the first place when he arrived. Apparently leaving his home unattended with a jinchuriki inside meant all hell would break loose. As far as he could hear from outside, something seriously wrong was happening. Itachi glowered as he heard a sudden angry yell from inside. It was Sasuke. Itachi thought against going through the front. If the boy had gotten out of the bathroom then he was surely looking for another means of escape. Itachi came to the back door and slowly opened it. He tensed as he heard another loud crashing sound. He let himself inside and firmly locked the door behind him.

Gradually his heart started to sink deeper into his bowels as he inspected what remained of his once lovely home. The couch was the victim of numerous slash marks as though the beast put it through a shredder. Lights, vases, and glass of all sorts had busted in every matter possible. Doors had been scratched and windows had been smudged. Itachi felt sick and dizzy simply from looking at it. He dropped his bag of items on the floor and marched down the hall. He stopped there at the end as he heard the anxiously running feet start out from the rooms.

Sure enough the Kyubi came dashing out of another thoroughly secure bedroom. He came dashing down the hall. But something about the terrifying man blocking his path man Naruto petrified. He came screeching to a halt where he stood, eyes wide and ears dropping pathetically against his head as he saw the terrifying eyes of the older man. They almost seemed to glow and spin with red, they were so scary.

Sasuke came rushing out of the room in a half run and half fall. He yelped as he quickly bumped into the fox that stopped in the middle of the hallway. Both went tumbling into the wall, tangled in each other's limbs. "Gah…what the hell!" Sasuke scowled as he tried to pry the fox from off and under him. "I finally got you, you sneaky little bastard" he retorted, grabbing the fox firmly around the neck with both arms.

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered in a dark tone.

The teen looked up with terror as he saw Itachi's angry eyes. Damn those angry eyes. They were what brought little children nightmares. Sasuke almost seemed to freeze up as well under those cold, calculating eyes.

"…I…wait! Why the hell were you keeping this creature locked up in your fucking bathroom anyway? This is all your fault!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi took a deep breath and stamped over. Naruto yelped as the older man picked him up by the loose fur on the back of his neck, much like you would a puppy. He flailed his paws about desperately but mewled out as another strain came from his earlier injuries. With the adrenaline of trying to escape he hadn't noticed it much until now. He regretted all that violent racing now.

Itachi did not give Sasuke a much deserved answer before carrying the fox into his room and slamming the door firmly behind him. He dropped the beast roughly on the floor. "Boy you will regret giving me a hard time. I can easily hand you back over to the idiots that tried to catch you" Itachi threatened. He kept his gaze firm and relentless as the fox slowly transformed back into the teen.

Naruto pouted deeply as he stared up from the floor. "If you were trying to save me, why would you lock me up?! Heroes don't fucking do that?!" Naruto insisted back.

Itachi looked briefly to the door and back to the teen. "Quiet down. If Sasuke sees or hears you like this-" he hissed lowly. He would never admit it but he cared for Sasuke just enough to not get him involved in the supernatural world of jinchurikis and their hunters. Sasuke would be better off not knowing what man kind was capable of doing to those different than them.

Naruto glowered stubbornly. "Y-you want me to act like none of this happened?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut" Itachi demanded.

"If you let me go then you won't have to worry about this right? Just let me go home!" Naruto insisted. He quieted down as he realized he was getting riled up again. He looked down with hurt gaze. "Someone would be sad if something bad were to happen to me…"

Itachi straightened his posture. "You can't leave. Those men will find you soon if you leave this house." Itachi didn't want to explain but he knew they already knew where this boy stayed before as well. "Just wait here until the coast is clear…" he demanded. "Until you are healed."

Naruto gave the man a calculated glare. "Why should I trust you? Aren't you like them? You just want to keep me for your own gain!"

Itachi knew the blonde was right. As soon as he was healed he would have the Kyubi sold off to the highest bidder but until then…he was safe here. "I'm not asking you to trust me. But do you have a better option while you are all beat up like that?" Itachi countered.

The blonde growled likely and parted his lips to speak. But before he could he heard the door knob turn. Itachi tensed up as he the door came swinging open and Sasuke barged into the room. Itachi looked swiftly back over and was relieved to see Naruto had quickly transformed back to his tailed form.

"Itachi…" Sasuke replied. He lifted up the new blue collar from a bag of goods. "We are keeping him?" he asked.

Naruto instantly broke out into a vicious growl. Itachi cleared his throat and grabbed the collar form his brother. "Only until we find out where he came from. I picked him up off the streets last night. He was pretty messed up."

Sasuke grimaced at the comment. "Good. You don't get to run away after messing with me "Sasuke declared, holding up his sore bruised wrist where the other's bite marks remain. "I think I'll call you dobe for now" he retorted with an obnoxious smirk.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's Kyubi actually…"

Naruto let out a doggish whimper. They were both wrong.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** I'm glad this chapter came out so quickly. I can't wait to put up the next part. I hope you all enjoy it so far! There is fun to be ensued for this new happy family, lol. Please review!

**Next Time:** The Uchihas' have a new pet under there roof, at least Sasuke seems to think so. Beginning to house break a reluctant house guest is going to be hard for the brothers; especially when Naruto doesn't believe he needs it.


	3. Rule Number One

**Chapter Three**

**Rule Number One**

Naruto glared down hard at the offensive looking serving bowl. They had to be kidding. His eyes hardened as the red meat continued to stare back at him. The very smell of it was making his stomach upset. Apparently to Sasuke his gaze was that of a predator and its prey rather than of disgust. Man was he wrong.

Itachi cleared his throat as he crossed his legs in his seat. He found this scene rather amusing. He was the only one who knew Naruto was somewhat human after all. So of course the boy would be reluctant to eating a dog bowl full of raw meat, served to him on the floor. Itachi thought briefly he would just have to get use to it. Plenty of buyers treated their jinchuriki like common house pets.

"Eat already" Sasuke growled, still kneeling in front of the fox with contempt. "That is prime grade meat. Do you think you deserve better than that Kyubi?" he retorted bitterly. Sasuke stiffened as the fox snapped at him, trying to bite at him. Sasuke huffed under breath and snatched the bowl back up quickly. "You ungrateful mutt." Sasuke glared back at Itachi. "You have terrible taste in pets. He doesn't even do what he is suppose to" Sasuke complained.

"Try cooking it" Itachi said simply.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "I looked it up. Foxes prefer to eat it raw."

Itachi paused at the statement. Sasuke researched it? It was a baffling thing for the teen to act so interested in anything other than school work. Not to mention they only had the Kyubi for a few hours now. He had been quick to look into the matter? Was he excited about having a pet? Itachi deeply hoped not. This was one pet Sasuke was not going to get to keep if he had any say in the matter.

Itachi lifted up from his seat and grabbed the bowl. He pulled out a skillet from the cabinets and set it on the stove to start cooking the meat. Sasuke was less than thrilled to see Kyubi's expression suddenly eased up as if he was approving this. Sasuke briskly sat down and watched. "So where do you think he comes from? We don't get a lot of foxes around here" he mentioned. He eyed the nine tails skeptically. "Especially any like this" he retorted. "Maybe he escaped from a zoo or a circus" Sasuke commented only to receive a snide huff from the animal. He looked at Kyubi with surprise. He really wondered if it could understand everything he was saying.

Itachi stepped back from the stove and slipped the slab of meat onto a regular plate. He set it at the kitchen table and pulled out the chair. Sasuke was speechless as he watched the fox rush over and jump into the seat to start chewing down on his meal.

"W-what do you think you are doing Itachi? If you let animals eat at the table, they'll never learn properly!" Sasuke hissed. He rushed over, attempting to grab the plate to put it back on the floor. He yelped out just as Kyubi snapped his jaw to bite him again. He recoiled quickly and stepped away.

"Just let him have his way for now…we'll condition him later" Itachi remarked sternly. He certainly intended to teach the boy his proper place now if he was to become a real pet. They both watched the fox devour his meal like it was the last thing he would ever get.

"Can we give him a bath?" Sasuke questioned stubbornly. "He smells terrible and he's still all scratched up."

The teen's eyes widened in horror as the Kyubi's head rose up at this statement. In a moment he was jumping down from the table about to make a run for it. Itachi jerked forward, blocking the path to the hallway and grabbed him by the neck again. "He has a point. You could defiantly use a little freshen up" Itachi commented only to receive a helpless whimper from the boy in return.

Naruto yelped and fidgeted as Itachi carried him down to the bathroom and Sasuke rushed to set the water. This was humiliating! He didn't want to be bathed by these guys like he was some dirty dog. He tried to break free but Itachi's grip was far too strong. His means of escape were proven futile as they closed the bathroom door behind them and before he knew it Itachi had plopped him down into the warm bubbly mixture. He pawed at the water, making splashes and instantly soaking the pair as he tried to climb back out.

"Damn it! Stay!" Sasuke huffed, grabbed the fox roughly by the torso and dragging him back down to sit. Naruto winced out in pain and finally submitted. Sasuke huffed deeply as he noticed his own shirt had gotten wet in the process. With a reluctant grunt Sasuke quickly started to pull off his own shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stiffened as the other boy's naked upper half came into view. How could he not be a little put off when seeing someone stripping right in front of him? He could feel his face growing hot and was grateful he wasn't in his normal form less he would be blushing deeply right now. He had to gawk at the other's form. It was nicely formed and looked as smooth as a baby's bottom. He could have yelped when he suddenly noticed the teen standing up and working on his pants as well.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked firmly, quirking up a brow.

"What does it look like? I'm getting in too. It's kind of hard washing him from the side of the tub" Sasuke pointed out. This was indeed true considering every tub in the Uchiha mansion was built more like a Jacuzzi than a traditional bath tub. The fox could easily move out of their reach if they let him.

Naruto gulped softly to himself as the other boy stripped down to his boxers and carefully stepped into the tub next to him. Crap, this guy was going to bathe with him?! His ears lowered against his head as Sasuke remained standing over him and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Naruto looked to Itachi quickly as if asking for help in this situation.

"I can do this alone" Itachi commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Leave you to take care of an animal? Itachi you aren't exactly the most gentle, caring person when it comes to animals." Sasuke pointed out. "I still remember that time you 'accidentally' ran over the maid's cat."

"It kept leaving dead rodents at the door" Itachi stated blandly.

"You asked her to get rid of the mice without using traps! How else did you think she was going to do it?" Sasuke shot back.

Itachi shrugged. "She stilled didn't have to bring her mangy feline to work with her."

Naruto felt his throat growing dry. Was this the type of person he was forced to be looked after by? He didn't want to get on the man's bad side.

Sasuke sighed and lathered the shampoo in his hands before rubbing it gently over the thick fur. Kyubi tensed up as soon as those careful hands started massaging his back. Sasuke worked the bubbles into the fur gradually, working his way down to the fox's legs. Itachi watched silently as he noticed a slight trembling come over the boy as his younger brother continued to touch him in such a slow sensual manner. Itachi suddenly smirked and reached over to help. Naruto whimpered out as Itachi grabbed one of his tails and slowly stroked it with both hands; till it was thoroughly lathered in suds. He watched the creature's shoulders slop down in an odd relaxation as they continued to wash him. Itachi moved onto the next tail, repeating the action of slowly guiding his hands along the soft fur.

He rather liked the sensation. The Kyubi had such a nice pelt. Whoever looked after him before now did a good job of making sure the boy was nurtured. Itachi had to keep himself from chuckling when he noticed the boy had his eyes closed and his head lying comfortably on the edge of the tub. "Don't get too comfortable…" Itachi whispered down into the boy's ears. There was some pay back to ensure after the destruction of his home. "Sasuke don't forget his stomach" Itachi called out in demand.

The teen paused for a moment and nodded. He carefully lowered down into the tub and grabbed Kyubi into his lap, causing the fox to squirm. He flipped him over carefully so that his back now lay in the boy's lap and his stomach as well as other areas was exposed. Naruto fidgeted desperately as he was held down, praying that he did not lose control of him and turn back any moment now. He mewled out loudly as he suddenly felt Itachi's hand come over his chest and rub down on it.

"Do you think he's like a dog?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged as if giving the boy permission to find out. Sasuke suddenly moved both hands over the fox's stomach and started to rub quickly and playfully like one would a dog. He couldn't help but suddenly laugh out as Kyubi's leg went twitching up in the air and his head threw back against his chest. Itachi smirked in amusement as he noticed another reaction as well.

Some form of savoir took pity on Naruto that very moment when the phone went off in the house. Sasuke frowned and slowly got up. He had a feeling it was for him since Itachi rarely had calls that weren't directed to his cell phone. The moment the younger Uchiha stepped out of the room, Naruto gasped out.

Itachi grinned smugly as he was soon looking at a breathless tan skinned boy again. Naruto was beet red in the face and sputtering as he sat back in the water, moving his arms quickly over himself.

"Why bother? I've already seen it" Itachi pointed out.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto hissed back. He looked down with shame, his hands cupping over the forming hardness between his legs. "You did that on purpose you freak" he growled.

"Who me? How was I to know it only took a simple stomach rubbing to get you all turned on" he taunted. Itachi lied proudly. He knew from years of experience at the auction house that every jinchuriki had their little soft spots. It certainly helped buyers to know these things about their pets. Naruto grimaced, feeling the great discomfort of the pressure building up in him. "Why are you just sitting there? Don't you want to take care of it before Sasuke comes back?" Itachi taunted playfully.

Naruto bit his lip lightly and frowned. "I can't…" he murmured angrily.

"Why not?"

"You're here…"

Itachi shook his head and slipped his hand back beneath the water. The teen suddenly yelped out as he felt the older man's hand between his legs. His face exploded into heat. "You are going to have to get rid of this shyness little one. I promise you…there are a lot worse things" Itachi insisted. "And I'm going to make sure you are ready for them…"

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked. He didn't have time to receive an answer before eh felt the other's hand give his member a firm squeeze. Naruto gasped out, sliding further into the tub. "W-wait…you can't…" he breathed out heavily Itachi started to stroke his shaft slowly. He shook his head and tried to grab hold of the edge of the tub and pull himself away. Itachi swiftly looped his other arm around the boy's torso, pulling him up closer to the edge and forcing his back against Itachi's chest.

"Be a good little Kyubi..." Itachi whispered darkly. He moved his hand carefully up and down on the boy's erection, drawing out a pleasurable tremble from the teen.

"M-My…name is Naruto" the boy finally clarified. He gasped out, reaching his hand over Itachi's as the man continued.

Itachi raised his hand quicker now, pumping the boy with more precision. His fingers came and teased the tip of his shaft; rubbing his small opening with his thumb. "Very well Naruto…I will call you by your human name. Only when you behave" Itachi promised. He gave the boy's member another firm squeeze, making him whimper out.

"Behave?" Naruto muttered back, his eyes narrowing into a scowl. He stiffened as he felt his release quickly approaching. He gripped Itachi's hand tighter and curled his toes as he tried to keep from coming. Itachi graciously slipped his finger over the opening in prevention.

"As long as you stay under my roof…you will listen to my rules. Understood?" Naruto whimpered out, wanting to come so badly but not being able to. "Understood?" Itachi threatened again, squeezing the boy's erection harder. Naruto gasped out and nodded. "Good." He removed his hand swiftly from the boy, narrowly escaping before the teen cried out in release. He smirked pleasantly as the foggy white substance collected in the water and the boy panted breathlessly. "Now get cleaned up" Itachi demanded. He rose from his spot by the tub and headed for the door. He was sure the boy would appreciate getting the catch to wash him up rather than have Itachi finish the job.

Naruto growled lowly and did as he was told. He was going to get out of here, he was determined. He finished up bathing, which took longer than necessary now that he had to drain the water and rid the evidence as well. He was drying himself off when Itachi stepped back into the bathroom. The teen frowned as he saw the shiny blue collar in the other's hands. Itachi did not bother asking him if he wanted to wear it. He simply jerked the blond over to him and jerked up his head before snapping the pretty piece of jewelry in place.

"I suppose you want me to call you master as well?" Naruto snipped back.

Itachi shook his head. "Not necessary. Itachi will suffice. I'm not your master. Simply consider me…your trainer."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Hope everything is not as dark as it sounds . I'm hoping to lighten up the mood more later on. Until then I hope you are all enjoying it. I accept love in the forms of reviews, lol. Update coming soon!


	4. Company

**Chapter Four**

**Company**

Itachi wasn't quite sure what he was looking at but it was certainly the most amusing thing he had seen in a long time. Sasuke was eagerly trying to get Kyuubi to sleep on a nest of blankets that he had prepared on the floor in the living room. Itachi had long ago decided he wouldn't be the one to tell Sasuke about the pointlessness of convincing a human to accept the sleeping conditions of a pet so he would simply enjoy the show. He smirked smugly as he watched the teen step into the makeshift bed and circle around it and kneel down, showing Kyuubi what he 'should' be doing. But as expected the fox merely sat on the couch and stared at Sasuke like he was the abnormal one. Itachi could only take so much more of this.

"He can sleep in my room tonight" Itachi declared finally.

"What? No! You can't just give in Itachi! It says you aren't supposed to submit to stubborn animals otherwise they'll never learn to obey you!" Sasuke retorted bitterly. He recoiled as Kyuubi suddenly growled at him with sharp fangs.

Itachi was sure Naruto didn't like the comment of being called a stubborn animal and having to obey anybody. "Let's just forget your little training book for now. You have school in the morning and trying to get him to sleep will keep you from getting to sleep" Itachi directed.

Sasuke sneered and crossed his arms as he stepped back out of the bed he had prepared. "Stupid dobe" he hissed, glaring back at the fox. "You are lucky Itachi is such a push over. I'd make you sleep outside" he retorted.

Itachi felt his brow twitch a bit. Since when had he become a push over? He was always known among his peers as a merciless hunter, and one of the most fearsome of the Akatsuki. He hoped taking in this jinchuriki hadn't turned him into a sudden softie.

"Good night" Sasuke grumbled. He moved over grabbing Kyuubi by the neck and giving him a slight squeeze around the loose skin of his neck. He huffed and loosened his touch to end the motion in an affectionate pet. "If my bastard of a brother bothers you, you can always sleep in my room" he insisted to the animal but thought it was pointless talking with it. He stood back up and retreated back to the quietness of his bedroom.

Itachi cleared his throat and headed for his room. As expected, Kyuubi followed behind. Itachi locked the door behind them and went to his dresser. "Don't mistake my actions as kindness. I just rather not stay up late bothering with sleeping arrangements. As long as you are in my presence, you can sleep how you choose." Itachi pulled out a long white T-shirt and a pair of smaller boxers of his and tossed it over to the bed.

"Finally!" Naruto huffed as he rushed over to the bed after transforming. He eagerly slipped into the clothes, not caring that everything was nearly hanging off of him. He was just grateful to have real clothes to wear for once. He sighed out in relief as he threw himself back on the bed, spreading out as if to make a snow angel. He didn't bother complaining about the collar still around his neck. He was much too exhausted.

Itachi eyed the boy suddenly sprawled out on his bed like a present. The boy certainly had a cute figure from the many times he had seen him naked by now. His skin was a smooth tan that made Itachi wonder if it tasted like coconut. He considered himself lucky to not be restrained by sexual orientation. He was a firm believer that if a person looked good he would have no problem fucking it.

"You can take the bed tonight."

Naruto lifted his head up, peering back over at his host. "Then where will you sleep?" He could see the answer of another bedroom forming on Itachi's lips and he frowned. "But what is Sasuke sees? Show I still lock the door? You trust me?" Naruto sat up, crossing his legs back and scooting further onto the bed until he was near the pillows. Itachi did not seem to have an answer to any of his many questions so he decided for him. "We can share…I don't mind. I'm a still sleeper-I promise!"

Itachi hesitated at that suggestion but finally submitted. "If you aren't I have no problem shoving you off the bed" Itachi announced as he started to change for the night as well.

Red rushed to Naruto's cheeks as the man started to pull off his shirt. He marveled at the tone chest that came into view. Itachi was nicely built. His blue eyes shamelessly ran further down as Itachi stepped out of his pants. Clad in only black boxers, the older male turned off the lights and joined him in bed. Grinning sheepishly, Naruto pulled them both under the blankets.

"I know I'm a real pain but…thanks. I guess I would be in a pickle if not for you" Naruto admitted. "I just wish I didn't have to pretend to be something I'm not" he sighed.

Itachi turned on his side away from the boy as he spoke. "When I say it's time for bed I actually meant, go to sleep" he stated firmly. He gritted back his teeth as he felt the motion on the bed that could only meet Naruto was turning on his side away but toward him. He had a feeling this kid wasn't as tired as he claimed to be.

"Itachi…Do you know what I am?"

"What?" Itachi stared blankly at the wall when he realized closing his eyes would be pointless. "You're a jinchuriki."

"That's what you call us?" Naruto questioned. "Huh, sounds funny…I've always thought I was a demon or maybe a mutant. Or maybe a werefox" he chuckled.

"Look I'm not the right one to be talking about this with. Why don't you ask your parents? They made you after all" Itachi retorted. The short silence he received at that moment was not encouraging.

"…I don't have any parents…they died a long time ago" Naruto confessed.

Itachi stiffened and resisted the urge to turn around to face the boy. Why the hell did he have to speak anyway? Clearly there was nothing positive he could bring up at this point.

"Don't feel sorry for me! I'm not homeless or anything! I have Iruka…" Naruto replied with a small smile. "He's like a dad and he didn't even freak out when he discovered what I was. He was the first one. I'm use to others being really cruel. People who don't understand, people who are afraid…they aren't very nice…"

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's just the way the world works kid."

Naruto grinned, wiggling closer to Itachi in a way that made the man uncomfortable. "But you aren't that way. You're nice-" Naruto instantly recoiled as Itachi instantly turned around to face him, a menacing glare on his face. Naruto gulped lightly and sunk further into the bed, wanting to scurry away if it were possible. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not nice. I just don't see the point in treating you like crap. Even someone as pathetic as you has value" Itachi retorted. And Naruto would make him a pretty penny if he nurtured him well. "Say shit like that again and I'll have you tied up outside. Understood?"

Naruto nodded nervously before Itachi turned back around, pulling the covers higher over his shoulder and shielding himself from Naruto's sight. "Good night Itachi…" he managed to slip in before the man seemed to block him out entirely. Naruto grimaced, rolling onto his other side so that his back now faced Itachi's as well. He really missed being back at home. He missed Iruka and even Iruka's perverted friend Kakashi. He lay there, thinking on them for what seemed like hours.

The blonde was moments away from putting himself to sleep when he heard a weird sound. He opened his eyes, keeping his breathing quiet to hear it again. A moment later and he could make out a faint whimper or maybe a murmur. Naruto wouldn't even be so hasty as to say a whine. He turned around, facing the source…Itachi. There was no doubt Itachi was a sleep by now but still Naruto was careful when he kneeled up on the bed to lean lightly over the man. Even with only the faint glow of the street lights from outside, Naruto could make out the small shine of a wet trail along the other's pale cheek. Was Itachi crying?! It seemed almost unfathomable but no one was impervious to emotions while they slept.

"Itachi?" Naruto whispered out, placing his hand lightly on the man's shoulder. The other pulled away from his touch with a tired groan. Naruto wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't ignore this now and go to sleep. But he was sure Itachi wouldn't appreciate him waking him up just to tell him he was crying in his sleep. That was usually the last thing people wanted to hear, that and they snore really loudly.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto flushed hearing the other boy's name on Itachi's lips in such a heart felt manner. So he was dreaming about his brother? What was so sad about that? Sasuke was obviously alright, if not spoiled and annoying. Still, Naruto felt compelled to ease Itachi's worry. With a loud gulp he scooted closer on the bed until he was pressed lightly up against Itachi. He wrapped his arms lightly around Itachi's waist and pressed his head in the small of the other's back. "I'm here…Nii-san…" he muttered with a deep blush coming to his cheeks. What he was doing suddenly felt incredibly wrong, forbidden. Despite this, Itachi quieted down and Naruto even felt his form relax. At least he was doing something right. This brought a small smile to Naruto's lips as he closed his eyes and finally drifted off.

"Hot…" Itachi growled lightly. He opened his eyes reluctantly, twitching as the sunlight greeted him in an unpleasant manner. He didn't remember turning on the heat. He absolutely hated being hot at night which was why he often slept nude. For Naruto's sake he had decided to keep his boxers on last night. He motioned to leave the bed only to find his path obstructed. "What the-" He stared down at a pair of thin arms wrapped tightly around his torso and even tighter were a pair of legs, entangled with his own. He could feel the sticky moisture beneath them from hours of skin to skin contact and it made him nauseous. "Hey brat" Itachi called out, trying to shimmy his way out of the boy's grasp. Much to his dislike, Naruto was strong. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy was part monkey too.

Itachi growled as he gripped at the hands, prying them slowly from his stomach. He gasped out as the air touched his sweaty stomach and the red appeared where he had been held. "Damn it. How long have you been holding me?" he grumbled to himself. He pulled away and suddenly stopped as he felt his back move away from Naruto's head. There was the most uncomfortable feeling yet. The moment you realized there was drool…but now on his back. "Naruto…" Itachi gritted irritatingly. He shivered in disgust as he could feel the trail of drool running down his spine as he sat up. He turned to yell at the boy but stopped when he saw him. Naruto looked like no matter of screaming would wake him, curled comfortably in the blankets and a goofy, wet grin on his face. Itachi fought the urge to roll Naruto off the bed to wake him up. Instead he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Damn kid" Itachi growled lowly.

"Itachi?"

The older male looked to the end of the hallway where Sasuke stood, fully dressed for school and a book bag slug over his shoulder. "What?"

"Is Kyuubi still asleep? I wanted to say good bye before I head to school" Sasuke pointed out.

"No and I think he would be pretty cranky if you tried to wake him" Itachi retorted. He didn't know if he was amused or annoyed by the fact that Sasuke was disappointed to hear that. Itachi gritted his teeth again and sighed. "But maybe around lunch time we can casually pass by…" he muttered. He felt a piece o him die at that suggestion. Why the hell was he doing this? If to make matters worse, Sasuke actually brightened up.

"Really? You sure he'll even walk with you on a leash?" Sasuke taunted playfully. "If you think you can than sure." Sasuke headed for the door, apparently happier than he was before by pep in his step.

Itachi huffed lightly, brushing back his long hair from his face. Today was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: Finally an update. Sorry again for the delay. I am studying abroad in China right now and won't be back until July. I currently have no internet connection and trying to set it up but I won't have constant access until next week so updates on all my fics will be slow. I'll keep writing though! Hope to hear from you guys soon.


End file.
